


Sherlock's Dreams

by Floraline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Breakfast Time!, Breakfast in Bed, Case!Lock, Confessions, Elvis Reference, Experiments, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sherlock not understanding, Teasing, Waiting, Watching John sleep, Yelling, freeform Johnlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floraline/pseuds/Floraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock introduces stimuli to see what John really thinks of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

John watched as Sherlock sat down.

They had just finished their latest case, which featured a very long and tedious train journey into the Midlands, and Sherlock had not stopped for three days. John wondered how he could go almost without sleeping and eating for that length of time, and not become ill. John slumped onto his chair, and drank his tea. He had been dashing around with Sherlock, and was grateful for the rest. The only thing that he could think of that would feel better was if Sherlock was sitting with him.

Sherlock noticed that John was deep in thought - Well, as deep as his ordinary mind would allow, at least. He wondered what John was thinking. Was he thinking about Sherlock? No, of course not. John thought of him as a friend, nothing more. If only john knew. If only Sherlock could just say, 'I love you, no matter what. I have always loved you, since the day we met.' But no, he realized this was silly. John was straight. And even if he wasn't, Sherlock couldn't have said that. No, that wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough, just words. If he wanted John to realize how much Sherlock loved him, then he would have to show him. Yes. That's what he'd do.

But not now. Not for a while. He decided to study John more often, to see if he showed any signs that he might reciprocate Sherlock's feelings. He was already checking at least once every couple of days, but he decided that that wasn't enough. He'd have to test John, introduce stimuli to measure John's reaction. This could take some time, but he was already thinking about what would work best, how he could tell John's thoughts, how he could gauge his feelings. Thoughts went around his head - But they were all ridiculous, and would probably make John realize what Sherlock was up to. He'd have to be very subtle.

Then he had it. The perfect way to see if John was interested in him. Day by day, he would test John's limits. To start, it would just be things like personal space, and then progress into John's reactions at more intimate stimuli. Yes. That was it.

Over the next few weeks, Sherlock conducted his experiment. For example, when John was making them both coffee, Sherlock would brush past, his breath settling on John's neck. This never failed to gain a reaction. Usually, John's heart-rate would increase and he would get goosebumps on his neck, but lately John's reactions had stopped. So Sherlock decided to go further.

For his next step to work, he would have to catch John off-guard. He decided that he would do it when John woke up.

So, when Sherlock could hear John stirring in the morning, he jumped up and barged into John's room. John's reactions were not what Sherlock had expected. Sherlock had thought that John had woken, when in fact he had just stirred from a restless sleep, changed position, and gone back into a fitful sleep. Nevertheless, Sherlock decided upon a better idea. He sat down on a chair opposite John's bed, and tried to see if John spoke in his sleep.

He did.

Now, what surprised Sherlock was not what John said, but his unconscious reactions to it. He tended to say Sherlock's name, like he was having a conversation with him. He would say things like 'Oh Sherlock, stop laughing. We're at a crime scene.' or 'Stop giving me that look Sherlock', followed by 'No, of course I have no idea what you're thinking.' His reactions to these imaginary conversations were... Intriguing. He would get goosebumps, and suddenly start shivering uncontrollably. Sherlock wanted to go over to John, make sure he was all right, but he had enough intelligence to realize that this reveal interesting results. So, Sherlock left the room, and went downstairs.

After a while, John appeared. He went straight to the kitchen, and made them coffee. He came back, bedraggled, and complained that he hadn't had a good sleep. Sherlock never understood why John told him things like this, maybe because that's what 'ordinary' people did, but he couldn't tell if this was normal friendship behavior, or something more, as he had no experience in these matters, but John knew that he almost never responded, but he carried on. He said that he had had a dream about his army days, but Sherlock was confused as from the snippets of John's dream he heard, there was no evidence of this. But anyway, he concluded that John had simply forgotten this dream, and his army dream had happened earlier in the night.

He decided that he would go into John's bedroom tonight again and try to trigger another dream about him. This seemed much ore revealing than doing it in the day, when he was awake...


	2. The Endless Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries to trigger a reaction in John, by any plausible means...

The next evening, John got home from work, even more tired than usual. He had only had check-ups and flu's today, and quite a lot of them at that. As he got in the door, he realized Sherlock wasn't there. He wondered where he had gone, when suddenly from behind him he heard a bang as Sherlock slammed the door behind him and jumped on the sofa. John immediately went to get himself and Sherlock some tea. He wondered what could have triggered his erratic behavior now, and if he could do anything - anything to make him happy again.

Sherlock crouched, alert, on the sofa. He had done this deliberately, to see if John could - or would - react to him being upset. He wasn't really sure now, though, because as soon as Sherlock had emerged, John had scurried off to the kitchen, and Sherlock would break his façade if he were to go and see John. So he decided to stay where he was, for the time being.

John walked in a minute later, set Sherlock's tea down on the coffee table. Sherlock couldn't see any suggestion that John had had a reaction to his outburst, but then again John had been living with Sherlock long enough to realize he needed to be very calm to hide any surprise from Sherlock.

Sherlock watched as John slumped into his seat, taking a long sip from his tea. Sherlock reached for his own tea, and downed it in one gulp. he was disappointed that he hadn't gotten a reaction, but he still had tonight.

Once John had finished his coffee he said he was too tired to stay awake, and so was going to bed. Sherlock barely registered this, but he watched as John left the room, and sat still. Thinking. Thinking about John, and how much he loved him.

A couple of hours later, when Sherlock was sure that John was dead in his sleep, he proceeded to make his way to John's bedroom. When he walked in, he saw John slumped on his bed, having not even bothered to get undressed, and sat on the chair opposite. For a while, Sherlock waited, wanting to know if just his presence in the room could trigger a response. When he realized that this wouldn't work though, he wondered his best strategy to get a reaction.

First, he tried saying John's name, but that made no difference. So instead he said his own name, quite loudly, not far from John's ear.

This, he realized, triggered the response.

It wasn't quite what he was expecting. Though, to be honest, he wasn't really sure what it was he was expecting. As he had said his name to John, John suddenly started tossing and turning, seeming like something was wrong. Sherlock didn't know what to do.

But, as suddenly as it had began, it stopped. John seemed to be settled for the moment. But, it appeared that he was starting to talk again.

John was whimpering, and Sherlock couldn't quite make out what he was saying. When he got closer though, he realized John was saying Sherlock's name, over and over. Sherlock sat back down, not sure what to make of this new knowledge, unsure of the context. But John was facing face-down, and suddenly started snoring, blisfully unaware of what had just happened.

Sherlock wasn't sure if he wanted to face up to what this meant. He left John alone, and went to his own room, eventually falling into a shallow sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how far to go, so can you comment with how far you think this fic might be headed? I'll only take it as far as you all want :)
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated!!


	3. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'John awoke, with a start. He’d just had a dream about Sherlock, and, well… Sherlock. He hadn’t had one of these dreams in a while, and he wasn’t sure if Sherlock would realise. He knew that he talked in his sleep, but if Sherlock had heard him… Well, what would he say? What had he said? Oh god, he couldn’t even think of that. If he had said anything that he had said in the dream – Well, he hoped Sherlock hadn’t heard anything. He got up, changing into some old clothes as he hadn’t bothered to get undressed last night, and shuffled into the kitchen, passing a disgruntled Sherlock. Oh god, he had heard, hadn’t he?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates been so long!! Kind of fell out-of-love with it but I overcame my writers block now so yay :)
> 
> This is an extra-long one for me so hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Will try and post updates at least every Wednesday now, but I might change it depending on how things go.
> 
> A quick thank-you note to my beta, co-writer in other fics, and friend MerrinPippy for continuing to help me through this and for being so patient and understanding. Somewhat out of character, but still ;)

John awoke, with a start. He’d just had a dream about Sherlock, and, well… Sherlock. He hadn’t had one of these dreams in a while, and he wasn’t sure if Sherlock would realise. He knew that he talked in his sleep, but if Sherlock had heard him… Well, what would he say? What had _he_ said? Oh god, he couldn’t even think of that. If he had said anything that he had said in the dream – Well, he hoped Sherlock hadn’t heard anything. He got up, changing into some old clothes as he hadn’t bothered to get undressed last night, and shuffled into the kitchen, passing a disgruntled Sherlock. Oh god, he had heard, hadn’t he?

Sherlock passed John, and was a little confused. He had been sitting in John’s room all night, and gathered some very conclusive data indeed…

Although, now was not the time. He had just got a call from Lestrade, calling him in for a case. It was just one murder, and by the facts Lestrade had informed of, it was pretty obvious to anyone with half a brain. But, he thought he’d go, if not just to see John’s reaction to Sherlock’s deducing.

He went upstairs, put on one of his _tightest_ suits, and what the people who called themselves fangirls endearingly called ‘The Purple Shirt of Sex’. He didn’t know what they meant by that, but it seemed that he was more photogenic in those photo’s. There was actually a Twitter account about it. What strange behaviour these people presented. He must remember to ask John about that, one day.

When he got back downstairs, John was sitting in his armchair, drink his coffee and reading his newspaper. How predictable. He hated it when John was being predictable. It seemed so ordinary. And John wasn’t ordinary. He was a constant, but not ordinary. Sherlock despised ordinary people- ugh, boring.

He sat in his own armchair, opposite John’s, picking up his coffee that John had left him, and wondered how he would tell John that would be the most… unpredictable.

‘John, stop lounging about, we have a case.’ That wasn’t unusual. But his was, ‘However, if you’d prefer to stay here while I solve this one and you wake up, then fine. Regardless, I need to leave. Soon.’

He decided to leave it like that, and was about to leave when John acquiesced and got up, grumbling about going to get changed, and told Sherlock to wait for him. Sherlock sat back down, and pondered what had made John change his mind. He went over the events in his head: Sherlock had sat down, told John what was happening, gotten up a few minutes later, reached for his jacket, and – oh. That was it. He realised, surprisingly, that John had been watching him moving around. And that when Sherlock had got his coat, his suit had been pulled even tighter, showing what John must have thought an impressive display.

Well, that was certainly unpredictable.

He had just finished processing this data and storing it into the ever-increasing room he’d created for John, when said John came out of the bathroom, having got dressed and having a quick wash.

They put on their coats in silence, and left to go to the crime scene. They travelled the whole way in even more silence, as John was staring out of the window, and Sherlock tried to focus his thoughts. When he finally succeeded, the cab had stopped, and he hopped out, leaving John to pay the driver. Too much unusual behaviour would make John suspicious, and he didn’t want that – Not when he was so close to finally figuring John, and himself, out.

As it turned out, Sherlock had been right. The 30 year old woman had had a drug-induced heart-attack after being deliberately overdosed by her newly married husband, as she had recently inherited a lot of money, and he would have got the money once she died. He needed the money to pay off old gambling debts to a small gang, who were closing in, and would have killed him and his wife anyway. How Lestrade and the yarders had missed this, he had no idea.

But what he couldn’t get enough of was John’s reactions. He kept interrupting Sherlock, saying things like ‘Amazing’ or ‘Astounding’, or Sherlock’s personal favourite, ‘Bloody hell, Sherlock, how on earth?’. Of course, Sherlock carried on straight through these interruptions, but couldn’t stop a smile when John came over to him after his monologue, and said, ‘Wow, Sherlock – How did you do that? Oh, but you didn’t ask me for my opinion.  Did you just ask me to come with you so you could show off? Because next time, I won’t bother.’

Sherlock decided he was looking forward to tonight. He wasn’t yet sure what was in store, but, oh, he couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hoped you liked this /small/ chapter. It should lead into the next chapter quite easily, so hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Again, any mistakes I might have made just tell me and I'll change them.
> 
> Any feedback appreciated, and thanks for reading!! Update will come quicker this time - Already working on the next few chapters!!


	4. The Night Before The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no point in Sherlock dragging him to that crime scene. It was a 4 - No, more likely a 3 - And Sherlock didn't go to a crime scene that was less than a 7. Sure, he'd send John if it was the only available case, and he hadn't had one in a while, but he'd never gone himself. John wondered why he had bothered. But this was _Sherlock_ , why did he do anything? As soon as he walked back through the door of 221B, he slouched up the stairs, dropping into his chair when he got there. Had Sherlock done that to _impress_ John?

There was no point in Sherlock dragging him to that crime scene. It was a 4 - No, more likely a 3 - And Sherlock didn't go to a crime scene that was less than a 7. Sure, he'd send John if it was the only available case, and he hadn't had one in a while, but he'd never gone himself. John wondered why he had bothered. But this was _Sherlock_ , why did he do anything? As soon as he walked back through the door of 221B, he slouched up the stairs, dropping into his chair when he got there. Had Sherlock done that to _impress_ John?

Sherlock was pleased with himself when he got in. He had successfully obtained new data on John, and that was always useful. But this particular data had got him thinking - Was this the only reason John stayed with him? Certainly, that was when he got the most excited - When Sherlock had finished making his deductions, John's face lit up with a smile unlike any he'd seen before.

No, John wouldn't do that. Of course he wouldn't. He was a decent human being, and he wouldn't string Sherlock along - Wouldn't put so much effort into keeping Sherlock healthy - If he was just going to leave when Sherlock couldn't deduce anymore. No, John wouldn't be so... Heartless.

What was happening to him? It was like his senses had gone into overdrive. He'd never experienced so many emotions all at once, and it was beginning to affect his thought process. He couldn't focus on what he was doing, and he switched from thought to thought so rapidly it was making his head hurt.

He dropped onto the sofa, clutching his head, trying to sort out what had happened to him. He knew how he felt about John - But why couldn't he figure out if John liked him back?

"Sherlock? Sherlock, are you okay?"

Sherlock couldn't answer - He was starting to lose himself in his Mind Palace, and he couldn't escape. He tried to focus on that one voice - John's voice.

Slowly, he felt himself return to his body, finally aware of his surroundings. John was sat next to him - He was _holding_ Sherlock, stroking his hair, rubbing circles on his back with his other hand.

Sherlock eased into John, and suddenly, without realizing, he was almost laying next to John on the sofa. He whimpered, not understanding what had happened. He had been trying so hard on making sure that he didn't lose himself again in his mind that he hadn't been aware of what had been going on.

He jumped up - Why was John being like this? Did he... Did John really want **him?**

Or was this what ordinary people did? Sherlock had never witnessed this sort of display before, but perhaps it was only in private moments people shared things like this - And it wasn't as if Sherlock made people feel comfortable enough to express themselves in front of him.

John reached up to Sherlock, pulling him back down. Sherlock obliged, already starting to lose himself in his thoughts again.

"It's okay, Sherlock, I'm here - I'm not going anywhere."

"What are you talking about? Were you going to leave?"

Sherlock was shocked - Was John going somewhere? He couldn't leave him - Not now.

"No, I'd never leave you. It's going to be me and you from now on - I won't leave you. Not when I need you so much."

"You... You need me?"

"Yes, Sherlock - And you need me."

Sherlock started to sit up, and John released him.

"So do you think you need this?"

And Sherlock kissed John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so_ sorry for the late update - I did have one to upload last week, but I decided I didn't like it so I re-wrote it. Hope you like it as much as me!!  
>  This has not been Beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.  
> Should I proceed with their relationship slowly or quickly? I need to see what you lot think before I carry on!!


	5. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John froze. What was happening? Was Sherlock really kissing him?

John froze. What was happening? Was Sherlock really kissing him? Had he deduced how John felt? Of course he had. He was Sherlock Holmes. But why was he doing this? He didn't like John. He was pretty sure he was asexual, and that wouldn't change for _him_. Not for plain, boring, stupid John. He was only the person Sherlock used to clean his clothes, cook him food, and clean the flat. He was basically the house keeper version of the skull. But hadn't he just asked if John needed this? Was he doing this for John? Or, maybe, John was wrong. Maybe Sherlock needed him in the same way John needed him.

Sherlock pulled away. Maybe he was wrong. He'd overstepped a line that he couldn't see.

John had froze up. He didn't want Sherlock. But he couldn't stop now - He had to get all of these emotions out while he still could. Before he went insane.

"John..."

"No, it's okay Sherlock. Please, don't do this for me."

Sherlock paused. Do what for John?

"John, listen to me."

"No Sherlock. It's fine. You don't..... You don't want this. Don't pretend that you do, it will only make it worse."

Sherlock sat there, gobsmacked. What did John mean by saying that _he_ didn't want this?

However, as he was about to voice this, John got up, walked out of the room, and went up to his bedroom. Sherlock heard the door slam, and muffled pacing around.

What had happened?

"John?" Sherlock called,

He heard the door open a crack, the pacing stopped.

"What now, Sherlock?"

"You didn't let me explain."

He heard John mumble under his breath, storming down the stairs.

"What is there to explain, Sherlock? You kissed me because you feel _sorry_ for me. You deduced that I love you, which quite frankly, took you a long time, and you decided to kiss me... As a, I don't know, experiment? To see how I'd react?"

"John..."

"What else is there, Sherlock? Why else would you kiss me? I gave up on the idea of us a long time ago, because I knew you would only think it transport. You are just making it harder for me."

"I.... I don't think it's transport. Not any more." Sherlock mumbled this under his breath, hoping John wouldn't hear, but at the same time hoping that he would.

"What did you just say Sherlock?"

"Nothing.."

"Sherlock, after that, I swear to God if you do not tell me what you said, then I shall walk out that door."

"I thought you'd never leave me?" Sherlock whimpered.

"What? Oh, I didn't mean I wouldn't come back, Sherlock. Just please, tell me what you said."

"I said that I don't think it's transport anymore!" Sherlock yelled. How could John not see how much Sherlock wanted him?

"What? So... So what you did... You really do like me? You don't just think I'm boring? A living version of your skull?"

"Of course I do! Honestly John, I thought your observation skills were better than that.

"And as for the living skull? Of course not. You're my best friend, John. My only friend. I hate sentiment, but if you left me..."

"What makes you think I'd leave you?"

"Because I'm cold, cruel, and who would want me? The _virgin_."

Now it was all coming out. He didn't want John to know, but... He couldn't stop now.

"My brother was right, John. So was Adler. And who could ever want a virgin?"

"No, Sherlock. I don't care about that. I care about you. What does it matter if you're a virgin? I'd never let something so stupid as virginity spoil anything. It would only make it 10 times better. And I always thought you as A-Sexual. You told me on the first night we met that you were married to your work, for Christ's sake!"

"How could you not care? Everyone cares. No one wants a virgin with no experience. I knew you weren't gay, so I had to make sure you wouldn't realize that I.... That I love you. There, John. Is that what you wanted?" Sherlock was yelling now. Why was John doing this? _How_ was John doing this?

Sherlock jumped up, and stormed into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut, and as soon as it was, he leaned against it, sliding down.

What had happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!! It had to be done.  
> Okay, hope you liked it. Sorry for the angst, but there are going to be more angst chapters ahead, so brace yourselves...  
> Not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine.  
> Any comments are awesome!  
> New chapter in the not-so-distant future. Should be in the next few days, if everything goes to plan, but no promises!!  
> Ciao!!


	6. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had he heard Sherlock right? Did he really say that he loved him?

John didn't know what to do. Had he heard Sherlock right? Did he really say that he loved him? As for him being a virgin, well, that was no surprise. He may be one of the sexiest men John'd ever met, but that didn't mean anything. How could Sherlock think that John would care about that? Honestly, for someone with such a huge brain, he could be really stupid sometimes. And then he had just ran off! Well, if he didn't want to talk about it, John wouldn't make him. He sent a quick text to Lestrade to meet him in the pub, picked up his coat and left. He needed to think about what to do next. 

Sherlock heard John leaving. Why did John leave, just like everyone else? He had promised, and yet he was gone. 

Sherlock needed John. Only now did he realize how much. Though he had always known he had needed John, for a case, for social niceties, this was different. He needed John to tell him that everything would be okay. 

What was happening? Why did John have that affect on him? He was independent. He didn't need John. 

Then why was his mind palace crumbling without him? 

He had gone to John's room in his palace.... Yes, he had gone there to try and make sense of the new data. The new feelings. 

He climbed onto his bed, sitting in his thinking position; Cross-legged with his hands positioned like he's praying, chin gently resting on them. 

His mind palace was collapsing around him, and he couldn't rebuild it quickly enough.

Then everything went black.

* * *

John got home a few hours later. He had only had one drink, but he and Greg had been talking for a while, and Greg had tried to helped him to sort out what to do. His reaction had been bad, he knew that. Sherlock admitting his feelings like that was unprecedented. As soon as John realized just how bad Sherlock could get if someone wasn't there to help him, he rushed home. He unlocked the door, and ran up the stairs. He called Sherlock's name, but he didn't get a response. He looked in the sitting room, and the kitchen, and everything was exactly how he'd left it. He barged into Sherlock's room, not caring if he was indecent, just needing to know he was okay. Then he saw him.

"Sherlock? Sherlock, please, don't leave me. I'm so sorry."

Sherlock could feel himself returning, the colors gradually coming into focus.

His Mind Palace wasn't in ruins. It was being rebuilt. It was being rebuilt by John.

He slowly opened his eyes. The light was almost blinding. It seemed he was in a hospital of some sorts. The displays on the walls meant that it wasn't an emergency ward, and there was only one other hospital nearby.

He was at St Barts.

How he had gotten there, he did not know. He sat up, wincing as the blood rushed suddenly to his brain, leaving him dizzy and disorientated.

"Sh-Sherlock?"

As soon as everything came back into focus, he saw John.

So that was how he had gotten here.

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

"John, why am I at St Barts? I am completely fine." That was an obvious lie, but he didn't have the will power to try very hard.

"Sherlock, you fell unconscious after I left the flat. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be. You had no obligation to stay, not after.... Not after what I told you."

"Sherlock, I know you don't understand how you feel. And that's fine, really. If you need me to help you to find out, then that's what I'll do. But I'm not leaving you again."

"John.... I don't know what happened. I heard you leave, and I moved to the bed, and.... And that was the last thing I can remember."

"Sherlock, it's okay. You're okay. You've been unconscious for about 6 hours, but you've been in hospital for the last four."

"It's been 6 hours?"

"Yes. But you're awake, and you don't seem to be having any trouble remembering.... So you should be fine."

"John..... About what I said..."

"Sherlock, I reacted badly. But you have to give me time to come back around to the idea of us being, well, _us_."

"I was just going to say... That I do understand how I feel. At least on that front. But I can't live without you. So, if once you think about it, then you don't want me in that way, then it's fine."

He couldn't stay awake any more. Sleep was taking over, and he was powerless to stop it.

Just before he succumbed to what his body wanted, he heard John mutter:

"Sherlock, I do.... I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, yes, sorry for that. It does seem as though I've updated again today. How lucky are you?  
> So, Sherlock and John, huh?  
> Not been beta'd, so my own mistakes.  
> Next chapter in a couple of days hopefully.  
> Hope you liked it!!  
> Oh, and question I need before next chapter: More angst or finally joined??  
> Ciao!!


	7. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock woke up for good this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, that title sounds really scary.....

John had been sitting by Sherlock's bed for 2 days now. He'd barely slept, wanting to be awake when Sherlock was, and he had only eaten when someone brought him some food. He waited patiently - Sherlock had woken up four more times, but he had been groggy and had fell straight back to sleep. John had no problem with this. Mycroft had visited, explaining that Sherlock used to be like this after a big shock. He hadn't stayed long, though. John didn't really expect him to. He never did seem to want to express his emotions. Well, that sounded familiar.

Sherlock woke up, a little groggy, but he seemed to have had a lot of sleep. He wished that he hadn't, as now his body would be expecting this. Why did transport have to be so _boring_?

His eyes adjusted, and he remembered why he was here. He stopped and looked around his Mind Palace, which seemed to have rebuilt itself pretty efficiently.

Bringing himself back, he felt something on his arm. He looked down, and saw John's hand resting on his forearm.

Oh.

"Um, John?"

Sherlock looked up at his face, surprised to see that John looked quite concerned.

"Yes, what is it?"

"How.... How long has it been?"

"How long has what been, Sherlock?"

"Since we... Since I last woke up."

"Well, you woke up a couple of hours ago, but if you are referring to the last time we had a conversation.... About two days."

"What do you mean? What has happened when I wake up?"

"Oh, I just mean that you go to sleep again almost straight away. Nothing was wrong, you just weren't completely with it. Why, don't you remember?"

Of course he didn't. John would know that - Why did he have to ask such silly questions?

"John, the last thing I can remember is what you said to me as I went to sleep...."

"...Oh. So you heard that then?"

"Yes, I did, and if you didn't mean it...."

"No, of course I do! I have... I have loved you from when Mike first introduced us. I always have."

"Then why did you always pronounce you weren't gay?"

Still that fact was niggling in his mind - Why try to deter Sherlock with a false fact?

"Sherlock, do you want to go through this again right now?"

Sherlock averted his eyes from John's face.

"No, not really. I was kind of hoping that we wouldn't end up arguing, actually."

With John's free hand, he lifted Sherlock's chin so that he would have to look at him. When he did, he saw that John was smirking. _Why was John smirking? ___

__"Sherlock, you have no idea how much I wanted that too."_ _

__John leaned in, slowly, waiting for Sherlock to make the next move._ _

__He didn't disappoint._ _

__Sherlock leaned in, kissing John lightly on his lips. They tasted dry, like he hadn't had a drink in a while. But he didn't have time to think about that now. Later._ _

__John started to push back, hungrily, but tenderly. Like he thought Sherlock would break._ _

__John's tongue licked Sherlock's lower lip; Sherlock realized this was John asking if he wanted more. He happily let the tongue in, opening his mouth so that he could reply to John's eagerness._ _

__The kiss stayed slow, passionate. Neither of them was ready for any more - They were both still testing their own boundaries._ _

__"Ahem."_ _

__Sherlock pulled away, looking up to see his brother standing in the doorway to his room._ _

__"Impeccable timing as always, Mycroft."_ _

__"I am sorry. I didn't realize that you two had finally acted on your feelings. But in a hospital, Sherlock? Really?"_ _

__"Sherlock looked away from his brother; His good mood had evaporated, and now he was seething._ _

__"Mycroft, if you just came to be smug, then you can leave right now."_ _

__"No, Sherlock, that's not why I came. I came to see you, actually. I have been pondering what made this happen again.... But I think I know now."_ _

__"Mycroft...." John warned,_ _

__"I think I shall be leaving now. I will arrange for you to be released as soon as John feels is right - He is the doctor, after all. But I would appreciate if you would refrain from... Those activities until you get back to the flat."_ _

__And with that, Mycroft turned on his heel, sweeping down the corridor._ _

__"Well, it does seem that Mycroft has left the building!"_ _

__Sherlock looked at John - It seemed his mood had been dented as well._ _

__"Sherlock, I'm going to call a nurse. If they say that your stats are normal, what do you say we go home?"_ _

__"John, you have no idea how much I want that."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that might have seemed like a longer than my usual updates, but there was just more dialogue.  
> No more angst guys!! (Well, not for now)  
> MYCROFT HAS LEFT THE BUILDING! Sorry, had to put that in there. I know Sherlock won't understand it, but hopefully you all do ^.^  
> All my own mistakes. Not saying this again - They're always my own!!  
> Next chapter soon - Fluff or more??  
> Need that question answered before I can finish the next one.  
> FINALLY JOHNLOCK!! :D  
> Ciao!


	8. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally got his test results back.

John sat with Sherlock for the next few hours, as even though Mycroft had cleared Sherlock to leave when John said so, there were still the bloods to come back, along with other tests, and he didn't want Sherlock to go before he was certain he was okay. He got the results he expected - He was fine, just low sugar levels and in need of a good meal. Well, he would have to make sure that they went to Angelo's on the way home, then. If they could keep their hands off of each other, that is.

Sherlock had been sat there, for what seemed like an eternity now. John had stayed by him the whole time, but he would not acquiesce to him leaving before he had all the facts. Sherlock of all people should understand that, but all he wanted now was to go home with John, not sit here in the hospital.

After their brief, but albeit satisfying kiss, John had been cautious that if they did it again then they wouldn't be able to stop.

It may be a fair enough conclusion, but that didn't mean that Sherlock had to like it.

Finally, the last of his test results came back. He watched John scan them, a brief moment of worry crossing his face, but settling down as he read further down the page. Sherlock cleared his throat, hoping John would share the outcome. He could deduce the results, of course he could, but he couldn't deduce what John thought about them. That was John, unpredictable, perfect John. Unlike anyone he'd ever met before.

 

John still hadn't said anything, so Sherlock tried being more direct.

"John?"

"Sorry Sherlock, I was just thinking about something."

It was only then that Sherlock realized that John was blushing, and he had just crossed his legs.....

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"....It's nothing. When can I go?"

"Well, looking at these, we should be able to leave when you're ready. I'm just going to pop to the toilet, so if you like you can get dressed and when I get back I'll sign the forms and we can leave. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect actually."

"Okay, well excuse me then. Do you think you'll be okay to get dressed on your own? I brought you a few different clothes for you to choose from - They're in your locker."

"I should be fine, John."

"Okay, well I'll be back in a minute then."

John got up and walked out, his discomfort barely concealed - Not that he could hide anything from Sherlock.

Sherlock got up, refreshed and full of energy now that he could move about freely again. Not that that stopped him from going a little dizzy, but he reached into his locker, finding the clothes John had gotten him.

He found that John had packed his purple shirt - Well, he couldn't reject a request like that. He paired it with his black trousers and shoes. However, it seemed that John had only chosen one pair of underwear, a special silk pair. It was obvious to even an ordinary person where John was hoping this would lead. Not to mention what he was sporting earlier; Well, Sherlock would hate to disappoint his dear doctor.

Just as he lent down to put his shoes on, he heard John outside his room.

"It's okay John, you can come in."

"Oh... Okay, good. Are you ready then?"

John walked in, not hiding his surprise at the fact that Sherlock was wearing his purple shirt.

Oh. So it seemed that John had only killed his problem, not dealt with it. Well, this was going to be fun.

"Yes, John. May we go now? I would like to go back to the flat to check on a few things before we have something to eat."

"Of course, Sherlock. Let's go. I've already signed the paperwork to release you, so we're good to go."

Sherlock jumped up, leading the way out. He would have let John go first, but he wanted to tease John, make him know what he had wanted, he could now have. Show him that if he hadn't have waited so long, then he could have had him sooner.

When they got out of the hospital, he hailed a cab. He knew that they needed their own space to think.... And for Sherlock to tease.

Once they were in the cab, John crossed his legs. Clearly Sherlock's teasing had had the intended effect.

Sherlock reached out, running his fingers over John's arm, feeling a slight shiver under his fingers.

"John, are you sure that you wouldn't rather stay at the flat? I'm sure we have something to eat there - If not, I'm sure Mrs Hudson would help us out."

"Oh... Sherlock, that sounds perfect. But tomorrow, I am taking you to Angelo's. No arguments."

"John, why would I ever contradict you? Especially now that you are mine."

He moved his fingers from John's arm, onto his legs. This elicited a slight whimper from John. Oh, from these glorious reactions to the most innocent of touches, he could only imagine what he could get John to do when they were on their own....

No. He didn't have to fantasize any more. He had everything he needed right here.

As the cab pulled up to 221B, he moved towards John, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, then pulling away.

"I'll see you upstairs, John."

And Sherlock jumped out of the cab, quickly unlocking their door. Noticing that Mrs Hudson was out, he started up the stairs.

Oh, he had John now. And he was going to keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this is anymore. I just couldn't stop.  
> How're you liking how the story's heading?  
> So maybe not as much dialogue or anything, but sexy times are coming!!  
> How graphic do you want it?? Need to know!!  
> Ciao for now!!


	9. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived in their flat, moving onto more... _pressing_ matters.

John quickly paid the cab driver and jumped out, taking a deep breath. He hadn't been in a relationship for a few months now, and the last time the other person had been... inexperienced, he had been 16 and he was at the same point. He knew that he wanted this, however, so took a few more breaths and walked inside. When he stepped through the door to their living room, Sherlock wasn't there. He took off his coat and hung it up beside his flatmate's. He checked in the kitchen, and when he wasn't there either, he went up to his room to get changed.

"John."

Sherlock jumped up from John's bed, where he had been waiting. He dove at John, pushing the door shut behind him, and almost pushing John through the now-closed door.

John pushed Sherlock back after a few minutes, taking in some much-needed oxygen. Sherlock followed suit, realizing just how much he needed it.

"Sherlock, you have to learn to breathe when we kiss. I don't want you to pass out again."

Sherlock smirked. "Breathing's boring." And then he kissed John again, not so forcefully this time. They stayed like this for a while, before John gently pushed Sherlock backwards, until Sherlock felt the edge of John's bed hitting his knees.

He fell backwards suddenly, losing John's lips as he almost collapsed.

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

John leaned over Sherlock, only to find himself being pulled by a hand that had appeared on his neck towards his bed. He leaned down, gently kissing a line along Sherlock's jaw. Sherlock leaned his head back, letting John access his neck. He kissed along it, leaving little bits in his wake.

Sherlock gently pushed John away. On seeing John's hurt expression, he quickly let out an explanation.

"John, nothing can come of this while we're fully clothed."

"Oh. Well, Sherlock, are you sure? I mean, as you pointed out, you aren't exactly used to this..."

"No I'm not, which is why I want to get used to it as soon as possible."

"Well, okay Sherlock, but we're going to go slow, so that you get comfortable, and don't push yourself too much."

"Oh please, John. I have waited my whole life for this. Do you really think that I would let you do anything I didn't want to do?"

"No, I think that you'd let me carry on, and then loathe me for it. You have to trust me, okay?"

"John, when have I not trusted you?"

"Good point. Now, since you're being serious, I do believe I have a shirt to unbutton."

John slowly unbuttoned his shirt, as promised. He licked and nipped his way down, not pushing Sherlock, but giving him enough to only be focusing on his touches. Sherlock looked down, watching John as he pulled his shirt off of Sherlock, before continuing to do the same with his own. He watched John throw them into the corner, before pulling John back up, hungry for more contact.

They kissed for a while, Sherlock copying what John had done earlier, and getting the result they wanted. Slowly, the kiss became more passionate, both of them wanting more.

Sherlock began rutting against John, feeling himself come to the edge.

"John, I.... I can't...."

"It's okay Sherlock, I'm close too. But I want you to call my name when you do come, I want everyone to know that it was plain, simple John Watson who made the great Sherlock Holmes feel this way."

Sherlock stilled. "John, you're not plain or simple. You are the only person who can appear normal, and yet I can't figure out everything about you - You are a puzzle, and I hope that I never solve you."

"Oh, Sherlock!"

That seemed to have sent John over the edge, and feeling John tense above him, watching him ride unadulterated bliss, he quickly followed, both of them coming in their pants like teenagers.

Not that Sherlock cared, of course. He was too wrapped up in his own joyfulness to notice anything.

Slowly, Sherlock came down from his high. He realized no one was near him, and when he looked down, John had gotten off Sherlock and was now stripping himself from his trousers. Sherlock did the same, although as he was about to throw his trousers into the corner to join the growing pile of clothes, John prized them from his grip, walking over and putting them gently on top.

John climbed up onto the bed again. Sherlock was still quite sensitive, so John took extra care when he took off his pants. He threw those in the bin, and then got a tissue out of his bedside drawer, and cleaned Sherlock up. Once John had finished, he took off his own pants, throwing them in the bin as well, and got another tissue and cleaned himself up. Once he was done, he climbed into bed with Sherlock.

John pulled up the covers around them, and Sherlock rolled over, allowing John more space. It _was_ his bed, after all. Once John had settled, Sherlock moved and rested his head onto John's chest.

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock, what is it?"

"Is it okay if I go to sleep here tonight?" He was already starting to feel himself drifting off.

"Sherlock, I wouldn't have it any other way." John yawned, leaning back.

Sherlock drifted off to a peaceful sleep, with John's hand in his hair, and had one of the best nights sleep he had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I hate those fics where the one is a virgin and then when they get together they act like they are both experienced. Totally stupid.  
> So, I hope that mine didn't do that, and that yeah.... I hope it was okays.  
> All comments are appreciated, and I write it for your responses, so please give some!!  
> New chapter before I go away if possible, so yay for that ^.^  
> Ciao!!


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John wake up, but who will still be there when the other wakes up?

John woke up in his own bed a few hours later, with someone beside him. When he was awake enough to produce coherent thoughts, he looked down, and saw that Sherlock was still there. He still couldn't quite believe what had happened last night - But, by God, he was glad it had. He couldn't believe Sherlock was still asleep, but then again it had been his first intimate encounter of this sort; He had been exactly the same, regardless of the fact that his situation had been a little more intimate. He slowly removed himself from under Sherlock, careful not to wake him. He went to the bathroom, relieved himself, and came straight back.

Sherlock woke up on his own, in an unfamiliar place. As he became a little more aware, he realized that he was in John's bedroom. He was a little confused as to why he was alone, as it still wasn't morning yet and John was usually the one who slept more.

He heard the door open and close, and knew that John was back. He moved himself onto his own side of the bed - Wow, he didn't think he'd be able to say that about John's bed. He felt rather than saw John making his way over and sitting on the bed, and Sherlock sat up and turned John's bedside light on.

Once his eyes had become accustomed to the light, Sherlock turned and faced John. He saw that John was watching him with curiosity, and he loved when John's brows knotted together like that.

"What is it Sherlock? I thought you were asleep?"

Not wanting to upset John by stating that he was pointing out the obvious, Sherlock replied, "I woke up and you weren't here. I thought I was the one who never slept, not you."

John looked a little upset by this, "I didn't leave you because I wanted to. I had to use the toilet, and I thought that as you were asleep you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind - I can't blame you for your bodily functions. I just wish I had had the pleasure of waking up beside you."

John seemed content with this, and smirked as he leaned over "Well, waking up beside you was certainly unexpected on my part."

Sherlock met John in the middle, moving to kiss John on the cheek. However, John moved at the last second, managing to catch Sherlock's mouth on his. Sherlock was surprised at John's forwardness - After all, they were both still a little sleepy. But, they were both still without clothes, so Sherlock quickly made the decision to continue down this path. He was sure that both his body _and_ his mind wanted that.

He pulled away from John's mouth, only to pull John back on top of him, recreating the bliss of the previous night, only with the fact that he was already hard from waking up in John's bed.

John didn't seem to object to this road either, and attacked Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock opened his mouth, letting John's tongue enter, and emitted a few moans as a means of communicate how much he was enjoying this.

John seemed to understand what he was failing to convey, and Sherlock wondered again how someone who seemed so normal could be so.... Unusually delightful.

However, any thought he might have had vanished when John pulled away from his mouth, and started making his way down his jaw, pressing small kisses as he went. Sherlock found himself shuddering as John kissed his Adam's Apple, and John picked up on this. He slowly started to lick Sherlock's throat, pressing small, delicate kisses wherever he could. 

Sherlock quickly found himself twitching under John - All his blood seemed to have traveled south, and as John continued down Sherlock, revisiting all the places from yesterday, he found himself getting even more aroused.

Suddenly, just as John got near where Sherlock wanted him to go, he stopped and looked up.

"Sherlock, are you ready for this? Because I know that you are new to -"

"-Of course I'm ready John, can't you tell?"

John grinned. "Of course I can tell, but are you sure you're ready to take this step? It's a lot, and I don't know how good I'll be at it as I'm new to.... Well, whatever this is."

"John, you're not the only one. Please, I'm ready." Sherlock brushed his erection against John's, only proving how badly he needed John.

"Well, if you're sure." And John proceeded to work his way over Sherlock's stomach again. Finally, just when Sherlock thought he was going to burst, John swooped down and grabbed Sherlock in his mouth. Sherlock lost all of his thoughts as John worked his magic, and it seemed to all happen too fast - One second John was kissing his stomach, and the next Sherlock was coming down John's throat.

Sherlock lost himself in a dream-state, John prolonging his orgasm. Finally, he calmed down, and John had let him go.

There was nothing to clean up now, as John had already done an excellent job, and Sherlock suddenly realized that John still hadn't come. He pulled John up alongside him, and snaked a hand over John's chest, relishing the shivers that he felt John emitting. He quickly slid his hand down, enveloping John in his hand, and helped him over the edge. He watched John's face as he experienced his own orgasm. The pure emotion conveyed there made Sherlock wonder if he had looked like that, but that quickly went as John returned to him.

John leaned onto Sherlock as his heart rate slowed down again, and he pecked a kiss on his cheek as he got back up, pulling out a clean pair of pants and putting them on. Sherlock was confused - Didn't John want to stay with him in bed? Sherlock could barely move, as this was the most orgasms he'd ever had in such a short period of time.

"John, where are you going?"

He watched as John smiled at him.

"I'm going to get some breakfast for us." Sherlock groaned.

"Sherlock, if you want to do something like that again, then you can't do it on an empty stomach. Especially as you only came back from hospital yesterday."

"But John, I'm not hungry."

"Well, let me put this another way - I won't give you what you want until you and I have something to eat. And no, what I just had does not constitute a meal." John said the final part with a touch of longing on his face, as if he were reliving it already.

"Okay, well hurry up then. I'm not staying here for very long on my own."

"Fair enough. I'll be back up in a minute, okay?"

And with that, John left the room. Sherlock watched him leave, and then turned over.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, and it he was already starting to get turned on again.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. It is what it is.  
> Maybe next chapter in a bit, if not it'll be online on Monday.  
> Please comment!! Anything will be appreciated, even if you're saying it's rubbish!!  
> Okay, enough of me for now.  
> Ciao!!


End file.
